


Memorie di un'umiliazione pubblica (anche detto: quello che non credevi che pensasse seriamente Viktor Nikiforov)

by MitsukiSirya



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Feels, M/M, Pre-Slash, missing moment
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 07:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8788630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MitsukiSirya/pseuds/MitsukiSirya
Summary: Yuuri era seduto sul letto e stava guardando il proprio cellulare con un'espressione di orrore assoluto stampata in faccia. Sapeva che il giorno dopo lo attendeva una gara importante; sapeva che era stata una lunga giornata e che doveva riposare, eppure...Eppure Phicith gli aveva mandato tutte le foto e i video che era riuscito a recuperare di quella serata di gala. La serata di gala dopo il Gran Prix che aveva perso, e in cui si era ubriacato per dimenticare. La serata di gala di cui non aveva nessuna memoria.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ... Scusate ma io non ce la posso fare, anche se sto crepando di sonno mi sono svegliata un'ora fa per scriverla perché questa storia /premeva/ per essere scritta e per me è canon, addio.  
>  Also, ho dato un ordine temporale alle foto del gala quindi enjoy u.u e prendete tutti i miei headcanon senza alcun timore!

Yuuri era seduto sul letto e stava guardando il proprio cellulare con un'espressione di orrore assoluto stampata in faccia. Sapeva che il giorno dopo lo attendeva una gara importante; sapeva che era stata una lunga giornata e che doveva riposare, eppure...  
Eppure Phicith gli aveva mandato tutte le foto e i video che era riuscito a recuperare di quella serata di gala. La serata di gala dopo il Gran Prix che aveva perso, e in cui si era ubriacato per dimenticare. _La serata di gala di cui non aveva nessuna memoria._  
E ora quindi stava fissando lo schermo, mentre se stesso in camicia e mutande (ODDIO) si stava strusciando contro Viktor ( _ODDIO_ ) chiedendogli di venire ad Hasetsu per essere suo coach ( _ODDIOOOOOO_ ).  
"Che cosa stavi dicendo?"  
La voce di Viktor gli arrivò come un sussurro all'orecchio sinistro e lo riscosse, e Yuuri saltò per aria urlando per la sorpresa. Non si era accorto che Viktor si era seduto dietro di lui, circondandolo con le braccia, pronto a gustarsi ancora una volta l'umiliazione pubblica di cui lui non aveva memoria (... E questo la diceva lunga su come, per Yuuri, fosse diventato normale farsi toccare da Viktor. _Ma comunque_ ).  
"A-ah..." cercò di temporeggiare, mentre si riprendeva dallo spavento e riordinava le idee.  
"Ho capito solo " _please, be my coach Viktor"_ , ma mi è rimasta la curiosità per il resto." continuò Viktor, del tutto incurante del suo disagio. La sua espressione, anzi, era quasi seria.  
"Beh in sostanza ti ho invitato a venirmi a trovare ad Hasetsu, una volta finita la stagione." pigolò Yuuri, cercando di sotterrarsi mentalmente, dato che fisicamente Viktor ancora lo stringeva e gli rendeva difficile scappare. Ad ogni modo non distolse lo sguardo dal suo viso (era ipnotizzato dalla sua espressione, prima seria e poi sorpresa e poi sorridente, _bene ma non benissimo perché adesso sorride?_ )  
"Così, alla fine ho esaudito il tuo desiderio, giusto?"  
Yuuri gemette, accasciandosi sul suo petto.  
" _Ma poi perché la lap dance con Christophe, non capisco. Perché non mi ricordo nulla?_ "  
Viktor ridacchiò sulla sua testa, stringendolo ancora di più. Gli sfilò il telefono dalle mani e si sporse appena per poggiarlo sul comodino, poi rimase alcuni istanti in silenzio.  
Yuuri si rese a malapena conto che l'atmosfera era cambiata (era ancora sotto shock per tutto ciò che aveva scoperto), e non lo realizzò a pieno finché Viktor non parlò di nuovo.  
"Lo sai, mi hai spezzato il cuore."  
Un moto di panico lo pervase e Yuuri alzò la testa.  
"Cos-?" chiese, osservando il sorriso dolce e malinconico di Viktor. La sua sola espressione bastò a lasciarlo senza fiato, perché sì, sembrava l'espressione di una persona con il cuore spezzato. Ed era dannatamente sbagliato che fosse sul volto di Viktor, _oddio devo fare qualcosa._  
"Vedi, siamo stati così bene quella sera che io... Io pensavo che tu mi disprezzassi, poi. Perché tu eri ubriaco, e io non avevo scuse per ciò che è successo dopo."  
Yuuri analizzò le parole, cercò di metterle insieme per dar loro un senso compiuto e fallì miseramente.  
_... Dopo? Cos'era successo dopo?_  
Vikor distolse lo sguardo da lui, per osservare la notte di Barcellona fuori dalla finestra. La sua espressione era cambiata ancora, i suoi occhi si erano stretti e le labbra erano diventate una linea sottile con gli angoli girati verso io basso; stavolta sembrava un uomo tormentato, e non il solito ragazzo leggero e senza pensieri.  
"Io ho sempre vissuto indossando una maschera, Yuuri" sussurrò "Per ciò che sono e per le persone che amo, per salvaguardare la mia carriera, per la mia patria e perché non ero in grado di accettare le conseguenze del vero me. Si può dire che solo una persona mi abbia conosciuto veramente, sai? Ma non ha mai avuto un posto speciale nel mio cuore."  
Yuuri non riusciva a interropemperlo. Era sempre senza fiato, sorpreso e in qualche modo intimorito da questo nuovo Viktor, che gli appariva alieno. Non riusciva a capire e pendeva dalle sue labbra, in attesa di una spiegazione.  
"Lui mi disse solo che non c'era nulla di sbagliato in me, e nei miei desideri. Mi aiutò ad accettare me stesso, ma non ad aprirmi al mondo. Vedi..." Viktor si girò di nuovo verso di lui, sollevando appena gli angoli della bocca "Tu eri ad un party di gala, in un certo ambiente formale, e ti sei ubriacato come una spugna e hai iniziato a fare il cretino incurante di tutto e tutti. _E io ti ho invidiato, per questo._ " ammise, con le labbra che tremavano "Tu mi sembravi libero, e incurante, e capace di fregartene di tutto e di tutti per fare ciò che volevi. Hai sfidato Yurio a ballare e lui ha accettato perché è un bambino e, non so, perché voleva umiliarti dopo che tu avevi umiliato il vostro nome al Gran Prix? E io vi osservavo volteggiare in mezzo alla sala e la mia invidia cresceva, la mia meraviglia, la mia voglia di potermi aprire al mondo così, senza pensiero alcuno..."  
"Viktor..." sussurrò a questo punto Yuuri, allungando una mano sulla sua guancia e raccogliendo l'unica lacrima che era sfuggita al suo controllo. Non poteva non farlo, Viktor che piangeva era sbagliato, era così _sbagliato_ che meritava una correzione immediata, era talmente _sbagliato_ che lui _doveva_ fermarlo.  
Ma Viktor, ovviamente, continuò.  
"E poi mi son detto: perché no? Ho mandato mentalmente tutti a quel paese e ho marciato verso di te, ti ho afferrato e abbiamo ballato. Mentre la gente ridacchiava e scattava foto, io ero felice."  
Viktor, ora, sorrideva in un modo così dolce che Yuuri abbassò la mano ed iniziò a sporgersi verso di lui. Voleva baciarlo. Doveva baciarlo, per placare tutto ciò che gli si stava muovendo dentro, e poi...  
"Poi è arrivato Chris ad unirsi al divertimento" lo interruppe Viktor, riprendendo a parlare "perché è un cazzone, e a tutt'oggi ti giuro che non so dove si sia procurato il palo. Si è tolto la camicia perché è un esibizionista, e tu ti sei tolto i pantaloni "per essere pari", così hai detto." Viktor ridacchiò, alzando una mano a coprire la bocca. Nonostante i suoi occhi fossero ancora colmi di lacrime d ripieni di dolcezza, Yuuri non stentava a credere che la scena fosse stata talmente esilarante da suscitare lo stesso effetto anche a distanza di tutto quel tempo (... E avrebbe voluto uccidersi per questo. _Non posso credere di averlo fatto davvero!_ )  
"Chris, che ovviamente non ha alcun freno inibitore, ti ha sfidato al suo particolare tipo di danza. E tu... Tu hai girato lo sguardo, e mi hai visto." Viktor scosse la testa, come a schiarirsi le idee "Sì, avevamo danzato prima, ma non credo che tu ti fossi reso conto di chi ero. Eri leggermente ubriaco, dopotutto." aggiunse, come a scusarlo, e Yuuri sospirò, rassegnato "Ma in quel momento hai visto _me_ , Viktor, e mi sei venuto incontro cercando proprio me, e mi hai abbracciato e ti sei strusciato e mi hai detto cose incomprensibili e poi hai esclamato: "Viktor, be my coach!"." Viktor sorrise. Il suo sguardo era di nuovo lontano, perso nei ricordi "Ed è stato in quel preciso momento che ho capito di desiderarti. Perché sembravi così sincero - _in vino veritas_ -, così puro, così senza vergogna... O forse perché eri in mutande e ti stavi strusciando su di me?" il tono leggero del solito Viktor prese il sopravvento nell'ultima frase, e Yuuri gemette e si coprì il viso con le mani, desiderando ancora una volta di scomparire.  
"... E insomma" concluse Viktor, tornando serio "Dopo la lap dance, fra parentesi fantastica, tu eri praticamente nudo e continuavi a starmi appiccicato e ho pensato che ero quindi l'unico ad avere la possibilità di riportarti in albergo, dato che avevi decisamente bisogno di dormire." Yuuri aprì due dita e rialzò lo sguardo, sbirciando verso Viktor "E lì..." non concluse, come se fosse in difficoltà. Il suo viso era tutto contratto, e passava dalla colpa al rimpianto e al desiderio.  
"... Lì?" lo incoraggiò Yuuri.  
Viktor scosse la testa, poi alzò una mano e si coprì parzialmente il viso, in un gesto di sconfitta.  
"... Lì ti ho avuto." sussurrò, così piano e veloce che Yuuri ci mise alcuni secondi a processare le parole, e a rendersi conto del loro pieno ed effettivo significato.  
" _... Cosa?"_ esclamò infine, e Viktor aggiunse un'altra mano sulla faccia e si accartocciò su se stesso, come se fosse schiacciato dal proprio senso di colpa.  
Yuuri era ancora senza parole; incredulo per ciò che Viktor aveva confessato. Non tanto per il... _rapporto_... in sé, quando per il fatto che non se lo ricordava.  
_... Cioè seriamente mi state dicendo che ho fatto sesso con il mio idolo inarrivabile e non me lo ricordo? Cioè va bene ora ci faccio sesso sempre ma insomma era la mia prima volta???_  
"... Mi sono sentito uno stupratore." continuò a confessare Viktor, la voce già bassa attutita ancor di più dalle mani "Tu eri ubriaco, sicuramente non potevi essere consenziente ed io... Avrei dovuto essere più lucido, più maturo, ma tu mi avevi conquistato ed ero su di giri e ti volevo così tanto e tu non ti sei negato e..."  
Yuuri, finalmente di nuovo padrone del proprio corpo, gli afferrò i polsi e glieli scostò dal volto con decisione. La sua espressione era seria e impassibile, e quando Viktor alzò lo sguardo e lo vide altre lacrime cominciarono a cadere.  
"M-mi sono sentito così in colpa" continuò, non riuscendo a non far tremare la voce "C-ci siamo addormentati ma io mi son svegliato qualche ora dopo e-e mi sono reso conto di ciò che avevo fatto e-e sono fuggito e credevo che tu mi odiassi." Viktor abbassò di nuovo lo sguardo, lasciandosi andare fino a poggiarsi con la testa sul suo ginocchio. Solo le sue braccia erano alzate, e solo perché Yuuri le stava tenendo ancora per i polsi.  
"Il giorno dopo ti ho visto andar via così depresso dall'albergo, ho visto che non mi guardavi neppure, non ho avuto il coraggio di andare da te, sono stato un vigliacco e credevo che tu non volessi mai più vedermi e sono partito con il rimorso di non averti nemmeno chiesto scusa e il terrore di non riuscire a superare la cosa" riprese "Non mi hai guardato, Yuuri." disse infine, girando la testa per poggiarsi con la guancia "Credevo fosse un rifiuto netto e un'accusa, e così mi hai spezzato il cuore."  
Yuuri, lentamente, lasciò andare i suoi polsi. Viktor chiuse quindi le braccia sulla propria testa, e Yuuri si fece lettarlmente cadere addosso a lui, cercando di abbracciarlo, di consolarlo.  
"Non ricordo nulla di tutto questo."  
" _Lo so!_ " rispose Viktor, da qualche parte sotto di lui.  
"Ad ogni modo, ti perdono. Viktor... Non devi vergognarti di niente, né sentirti in colpa. Adesso siamo qui, e non importa ciò che è successo tempo fa. _Qui, ora_ , io non ho acuna intenzione di lasciarti andare."  
Viktor si mosse sotto di lui, e Yuuri si rialzò quel tanto che bastava per consetirgli di alzare lo sguardo e fissarlo. Viktor sembrava così... Speranzoso, con gli occhi che luccicavano, e Yuuri non poté far altro che afferrargli il viso con le mani e baciarlo. In uno slancio di puro sollievo Viktor ricambiò, facendolo cadere all'indietro e invertendo le loro posizioni. Continuò a baciarlo sulle labbra, sulle guance e sul collo, scendendo sempre di più.  
"Viktor!" protestò Yuuri, sentendosi miserabile per questo "Domani c'e la gara, non possiamo...!"  
Viktor smise subito di baciarlo, e si lasciò andare contro il suo petto, continuando semplicemente a stringerlo.  
"... Lo sai, quando ho visto il video di te che imitavi la mia coreografia..." disse infine " _Stammi vicino, non te ne andare._ Questo è il significato della mia canzone, lo sai? Credevo fosse un messaggio per me. Credevo fosse io tuo perdono, e il tuo modo per ricordarmi la tua richiesta." Viktor si mosse appena, cercando una posizione più comoda, e Yuuri lo strinse a sé, sentendosi improvvisamente in colpa " _"Viktor, be my coach!"_ " gli fece di nuovo il verso "Sono partito pieno di speranze, perché non ti avevo dimenticato."  
"... Io..." iniziò Yuuri "... Io l'ho ballata perché tu sei sempre stato io mio idolo, e mi ero imposto di non iniziare ad odiare il pattinaggio nonostante il mio fallimento..." si sentiva miserabile, ma Viktor era stato sincero con lui, quindi lui avrebbe dovuto esserlo altrettanto.  
"Lo so." rispose Viktor "Sai cosa significa tutto questo?"  
"... Cosa?" chiese Yuuri, non capendo dove l'altro volesse andare a parare.  
Viktor si sollevò dal suo petto per poterlo guardare in faccia. Era rosso e le sue labbra erano piegate all'ingiù e sembrava in tutto e per tutto tenere il broncio, cosa che era abbastanza insolita per lui e che, per il primo momento, lasciò Yuuri sconcertato.  
"Significa che ero serio quando ti ho chiesto se avresti voluto che io fossi il tuo ragazzo. Mi hai continuato a spezzare il cuore non so quante volte, per non so quanti mesi!"  
_... Ops._  
Viktor calò di nuovo suo suo viso, rubandogli un altro bacio e premendo con forza con il bacino su di lui.  
"Significa che, gara o non gara, questa notte me la devi." concluse, una volta smesso di baciarlo, e poco prima di riprendere a farlo di nuovo.  
E, stavolta, gara o non gara, mentre le mani di Viktor erano ovunque e il suo corpo lo stava già facendo impazzire, Yuuri non poté far altro che concordare.

**Author's Note:**

> Ps: Viktor best rigiratore di frittate :^D


End file.
